Gravity Falls: Dipper P x Pacifica N
by BackTheBlue
Summary: 2 days after the Northwest Mansion incident Dipper starts to develop feelings towards Pacifica just as Pacifica starts to have feelings towards Dipper.


Follows a few days after the Northwest Mansion,I TAKE NO CREDITS FOR GRAVITY FALLS ALL CREDITS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS FOR MAKING SUCH AN AMAZING SHOW!

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

It has mostly been a few days since the ghostly incident at the Northwest Mansion and I have been getting flashbacks of the events, mostly Pacifica

"Why do I feel so bad for Pacifica..." Dipper mentioned under his breath.

Hoping that he didn't wake up his sister he turned his head and noticed that apperently he did or she was still awake..

"Everything okay bro?" Mabel asked as she got up and walked up to Dipper.

"Yeah, I'm just having a hard time trying to sleep..." His response to his sister.

Mabel looked at him trying to figure out what to say.

"What's bothering you?" She replied

Dipper looked at mabel,

"Nothing really..." he lied.

"Alright well i'm going to bed night bro" She walked to her bed and went under the blankets just falling asleep minutes later.

As Dipper managed to fall asleep all he could dream was about Pacifica Northwest

Dipper's Nightmare

He was running as a giantic monster was chasing him down the forest of Gravity Falls, the monster was running towards him while Dipper shouted and yelled "OH GOD NO! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" yelling in his dream. He looked ahead of him and saw Pacifica while she looked back at him. When he caught up to her he quickly grabbed her hand trying to run as fast as he could. "PACIFICA RUN!!!" Dipper shouted "DIPPER!" Dipper looked back and noticed that she tripped and fell and the Monster quickly continued to run after Dipper not knowing about Pacifica, but in Dipper's mind he felt that he lost Pacifica,

"NOOOO!!" Dipper shouted.

END OF DREAM

Dipper woke up panicking and breathing heavily. He looked around and noticed it was already morning he looked over and noticed Mabel was still sleeping peacefully. Dipper got up and grabbed clean clothes and went ahead to take a warm hot shower.

"That was a crazy dream" He said as he hopped into the shower.

As the hot water poured over his head

"I need to talk to Pacifica I dont know what to do" speaking to himself.

Minutes later Dipper walked down the stairs only to be greated by Grunkle Stan

"Hey kid! what's with all the loud noises last night" Grunkle Stan asked,

"Sorry Grunkle Stan was just a nightmare" Dipper replied.

"No kidding" Stan responded.

Dipper went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl with ceral and milk and just poured into the bowl then he went ahead and say down and quietly ate his breakfast.

Dipper thought about going to visit Pacifica at the mansion before Mabel woke up of course knowing she would make him feel embarrassed around Pacifica.

"Grunkle Stan I will be back!" Dipper shouted as he slammed on the door running to the golf cart.

On his way to the mansion Dipper thought about what he wanted to say to Pacifica before he spoke to her.

"What am I going to say..." He said in his head.

When he reached the manison he was greeted by Mrs. Northwest when she was grabbing the mail.

"What you doing here Mr Pines?" Her first response was.

"Hey Mrs Northwest is Pacifica here I need to talk to her," Dipper replied

She looked at Dipper for a few seconds.

"She is out at the hub" She responded

"Alright, thanks!" Dipper quickly said as he drove off quickly

Upon arriving Dipper saw as Pacifica and her friends walked out the hub and her friends going their seperate ways waving goodbye to Pacifica. Dipper drove up and parked, before Pacifica could say anything she was interrupted by Dipper. "Pacifica I need to talk to you." Dipper said in a sorta loud tone.

"What, how did you find me?" She said with a weird look.

"Your mom told me where you were" he replied

"Pacifica theres something I need to tell you..." Dipper said as he approached her.

"Dipper, I wanted to thank you again for what you did a few days ago" She replied but before Dipper could say anything she quickly hugged him tightly. Dipper sat there as he slowly placed his hands around Pacifca as well. "Anytime Pacifica... I'm also really really sorry about the things I called you I have been regreting it for the last two days.." Dipper responded

Pacifica broke the hug and looked at Dipper.

"Dipper, you don't have to worry about that it's not like I already know it's true," Pacifica replied taking Dipper's hand,

Dipper looked at her for a few seconds and broke a smile. Dipper was blushing, Pacifica could see it, she gave out a laugh,

"What, what's so funny?" Dipper asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing it's just you're so cute." She replied with a laughter while Dipper tried to hide his face in embarrassment,

"Dipper I been meaning to tell you something that has been bothering me for awhile," Pacifica responded as they both walked to the golf cart jumping in it.

"Ask away," Dipper looked at Pacifica

"Dipper I wuike wu." She blurted out

Dipper looked at her awfully confused.

"I'm sorry what..?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"I...Wuike wu." She blurted out again,

Dipper started to get annoyed as he can't even understand a thing she just said,

"Would you speak english it's not that hard Pacifica." Dipper spoke in a sort of mean tone

"Oh for the love of god" Pacifica spoke out loud.

Pacifica quickly grabbed Dipper and pulled him to her face pressing her lips to his.

Dipper frozed in complete shock as to what just happened. Before he knew it he ended up returning the kiss as both tongues fought for dominance.

The kiss lasted for about 20 seconds, but it felt longer to both of them.

"Wow..." Was all Dipper could say.

Pacifica giggled.

"What I was trying to say is I like you Dipper" Pacifica spoke softly.

"I like you too Pacifica I been thinking about you for the last 2 days.." Dipper said as he gave Pacifica a kiss on the cheek.

"Really you been thinking about me?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah, and by the way." Dipper replied as Pacifica looked at him.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend Pacifica?"

Pacifica looked at Dipper.

Pacifica couldn't even believe what Dipper just asked her, she looked at dipper trying to figure out what to say.

"Why me?" Pacifica asked softly to Dipper.

Dipper looked up at her and simply didn't know what to say.

'How am I supposed to explain that... She is so beauitful and I don't know what to say, I just I will just try'

"Dipper?" Pacifica spoke bringing Dipper back from his thoughts he looked up.

"Yes Pacifica?" Dipper replied.

"Why me?" She responded.

Dipper looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Dipper looked at her straight in the eyes preparing for her to say

something.

"Why pick me? When I have been such a mean bitch to you and Mabel all the time" Pacifica said in a sort of sad tone.

"Pacifica..." Dipper pulled her into a hug.

The lasted for about a minute and Dipper was the first to break it.

"Pacifica, you're not a bitch don't say

that." Dipper broke the silence.

'He is so sweet I can't believe I been missing out so much' Pacifica thought.

"I want to go out with you because you are an amazing beauitful person who has a heart and is a loving person, and besides you are the only one other than Wendy that I had a real crush on"

Pacifica just stood there not saying a word.

"Dipper... That was so sweet of course I'll go out with you.." Pacifica quickly pulled Dipped into a hug and pressed her lips to his, Dipper didn't have a chance to react to her.

Dipper was the first to break the kiss.

"I love you Pacifica." Dipper spoke placing his hand on her cheek.

"I love you too Dipper." Pacifica planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go to the shack." Dipper said.

"Sure why not?" Pacifica replied as they jumped in the golf cart and drove off.

**THE END****I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! I WISH I COULD CONTINUE BUT I WANNA WORK ON SOME OTHER STORIES TOO! LIKE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON HICCUP X ASTRID OR MAYBE SOME OTHER STORY!**


End file.
